My world
by raining nights
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya was known as the school freak for dreaming of a imagined world. One day he is then dragged into his mirror into the world he knew existed.
1. Surprise

This is just a practice story I'm making it may not be updated as often maybe once a month considering my other stories need t

This is just a practice story I'm making it may not be updated as often maybe once a month considering my other stories need to be updated as well. School is starting Monday for me so that's why my other stories have not been updated because I've been busy getting ready for the New Year.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

--

Yuuri Shibuya currently at the age of fifteen was anything but normal. Most people labeled him as the freak of the whole world. Most of the day he spent day dreaming about his made up world and drawing pictures of it.

"Shibuya! Are you day dreaming again?!" a black haired boy with glasses on asked after slamming his hands on Yuuri's desk thus waking him from his own little world.

Yuuri looked up at his only friend. Ken Murata also age fifteen probably not so normal, but more so then Yuuri. The only difference was that this fifteen year old boy was possibly the biggest pervert in the entire world.

"I wasn't day dreaming" Yuuri simply stated getting out of his seat and grabbing his bento.

Murata laughed following his friend out the classroom to there favorite spot under an oak tree. "Sure if you count dreaming about a world that doesn't exit not day dreaming" he replied opening his bento.

Yuuri leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky "I told you before that it does exist" he said stubbornly turning his gaze to his friend.

Said friend hummed "and what exactly is this real 'world' called?" Murata asked.

"I told you it's called Kyo Kara Maou" Yuuri replied.

"Well look what we have here it's the school freak" a tall brunette haired boy said while smacking Yuuri in the head. "Why don't you do us a favor and disappear to your little make believe land."

"It's not make believe" Yuuri growled getting up "and why don't you do me a favor and disappear of the face of the earth" he yelled shoving the other boy.

The brunette grabbed Yuuri by the front of his black school jacket and slammed him against the tree. "Better shut it before I decide to rearrange your face" the boy said angrily raising his fist.

Yuuri grabbed the others wrist trying to pry his shirt out of the others fingers so that he could get away before his face got smashed in. The other only smirked in triumph as his prey tried to get away in a failed attempt. Raising his fist even higher then before the boy brought it down with such a force it knocked Yuuri right off his feet into Murata who's lunch spilled all over Yuuri.

"That was only a warning next time I'll shut you up for good" he said laughing as him and his friends stalked off to make fun of other people.

"You and Oromoto can't go a day without fighting can you?" Murata asked.

Yuuri got up brushing all the food off himself "lets just go to class" he muttered leaving his forgotten bento on the ground as he headed to the entrance of the school.

"Shibuya Yuuri nice of you to join us for class" the teacher said turning his attention from the chalkboard onto the boy. "May I ask why you are dripping wet?" he added after looking the boy over.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Shibuya I heard someone threw your bag in the toilet again!" a random kid yelled out making everyone else around him laugh._

'_Not again' Yuuri thought before heading in the direction of the restroom. As he entered there was a clicking sound behind him signaling the door had been locked from the outside._

"_Nice of you to join us freak" the same boy from lunch said._

"_Oromoto what the fuck do you want now?" Yuuri questioned getting irritated by just looking at the boy._

"_Just finishing what was started" Oromoto replied closing the distance between him and Yuuri._

_Yuuri backed up till his back hit the bathroom door "look lets just settle this some other time I have to get to class before I am late once again" he said in a straight voice turning his face away._

"_Oh no I think we should settle this right now as they say 'the sooner the better' right?" Oromoto said grabbing Yuuri's chin making him face him. Slowly he pressed his lips against Yuuri's sliding his hand down to hold onto Yuuri's waist he pulled him closer to himself._

_Yuuri roughly pulled away "look I don't like you in that way and I never will so just leave me alone Akira" he stated._

_Oromoto quickly put Yuuri in a headlock and dragged him to one of the bathroom stalls "I knew you would say that so I prepared something else for you" he said dunking Yuuri's head in the toilet bowl before flushing it._

_Just then the bathroom door opened "Oi Akira! Are you done yet? Were going to be late" one of his friends said._

"_Yeah I'm done" Oromoto replied heading out the bathroom door._

_Yuuri got up squeezing out the water from his hair 'that's the last time I come in the boys bathroom' he thought before leaving though the door._

_End Flashback_

"No reason Mr. Watanabe" Yuuri replied.

"Well if you don't mind please take your seat oh and after school please report back here I would like to have a talk with you" Mr. Watanabe said.

"Yes sir" Yuuri muttered then heading down the row to his seat.

"Right choice not ratting me out" Oromoto whispered as Yuuri passed his desk before sitting down in his own.

**After school**

"Yuuri I know school has been tough and if Akira-kun has been bothering you again you know you can tell me" Mr. Watanabe said looking directly at Yuuri.

"He hasn't been bothering me sir" Yuuri replied.

"Are you sure? You don't have to lie to me" the man said.

"I'm sure."

"Very well then you may leave then."

Yuuri nodded before heading out the door of the classroom 'I don't need sympathy just because I'm the school freak' he thought looking down at the ground as he continued his walk home.

"Yuuri are you okay?!" Shori said as his brother entered the living room. "If someone is bothering you let me know! Onii-san will protect you!"

Yuuri mentally shivered at that statement "I'm fine Shori it's just a bruise it'll go away soon" he replied throwing his bag on the floor before heading upstairs into his room.

Taking off his clothes Yuuri grabbed some clean clothes out of his basket before going into his bathroom to take a shower.

**After his shower**

Yuuri stood in front of his large mirror giving him a clear view of what he was wearing. After drying his hair he tossed his towel to the floor and completely faced the mirror.

"Well this bruise could have been worse" he muttered placing his hand on the mirror exactly where the bruise was on his cheek.

Just when he was about to pull his hand away from the mirror he found it being dragged into the mirror.

"What the heck is going on?" he asked himself as he tried to pull his hand out but found it was to late as he was jerked forward with such force it sent him flying all the way through.

"Yu-chan?" his mother said peeking into the room. "I could of sworn I heard him yell" she muttered before closing the door

--

Well that's the first chapter please enjoy. Note I could not think of a proper title nor could I think of a proper name to name his imagined world, but oh well.


	2. Where am I?

Well this is the second chapter of this story hope you KKM fans enjoy this

Well this is the second chapter of this story hope you KKM fans enjoy this. I won't be able to update as often anymore as most of you might know.

Warning: May be future yaoi/shounen-ai or some bad language here and there so please do no read this story if any of that offends you.

Disclaimer: I still do not own crap except things I make up.

--

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly and sat up he was greeted by a large field of grass and a couple of trees here and there "where am I?" he asked himself as he rose to his feet.

Looking around himself he found that there weren't any houses around just the trees and grass and that was it.

'I don't ever remember Japan having such a large field' he thought to himself.

"You there! Who are you?" Yuuri turned around to face a man with brown hair who had his sword out and pointed directly at Yuuri's face.

Alarmed Yuuri raised up his hands "please don't hurt me I'm just lost!" he explained in a hurry.

Surprised the other man quickly sheathed his sword "please forgive my rudeness your majesty" he said while kneeling. "My name is Conrad."

"Look you got it wrong I'm just a regular boy and I don't even know where I am" Yuuri explained backing up slightly.

The guy now known as Conrad shook his head slightly "Your majesty is the one destined to lead our world. It was said that one day a powerful young man would one day come to our world and protect us from the dangers to come" Conrad explained. "That man is you."

"Whoa hold on a minute! I don't even know where I am you must have me mistaken for someone else" Yuuri said not believing that he was finally in the world he had always dreamt of. "I don't even have any power" he added a little bit later.

"Your majesty does have power you are the strongest man on this world" Conrad tried again.

"I'm not a man yet I'm only a boy I go to school, I play baseball, and I go home and relax" Yuuri explained.

Conrad paid no attention to the excuse as he climbed back onto his horse and grabbed Yuuri by the hand and dragged him up behind himself. "We must go the castle now and show everyone that his majesty has arrived."

"My name is Shibuya Yuuri not his majesty" Yuuri replied stubbornly.

Conrad smiled a little bit "whatever you wish your majesty" he said making his horse speed up nearly knocking Yuuri off in the process.

"Call me Yuuri" the boy said stubbornly turning his head to the side.

**At the castle**

Conrad got off the horse first then gently helped Yuuri off making sure he didn't let the boy fall or hurt himself.

"This is Blood Pledge castle your kingdom" he said inclining his head at the huge castle in front of them.

Yuuri looked at the huge building before him in shock if this Conrad person really was telling the truth that meant that he really was in charge of this palace and all the people inside of it.

"Sir Weller you finally returned" a man with lilac colored hair said coming from the front entrance of the castle followed by a grayish-black haired man and blonde haired boy.

Conrad smiled slightly "I just had to pick up something" he said stepping aside so Yuuri was in everyone's line of view.

Instantly the lilac haired man's eyes brightened "Your majesty!" he yelled in excitement while glomping onto Yuuri. "It's such an honor to meet you my name is Gunter von Christ."

"Please let me go" Yuuri managed to gasp out then breathe deeply as the other let go of him.

"This is our king? He looks like nothing but a wimp" the blonde haired boy stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuuri's eye twitched "I'm not a wimp!" he yelled defending himself.

"Then prove it" the blonde challenged.

"Now Wolfram that is no way to talk to his majesty!" Conrad scolded before turning to face Yuuri. "Please forgive my little brother your majesty, he clearly does not realize his place."

"Its okay and I told you to call me Yuuri" the boy replied.

Wolfram turned around and started walking back towards the castle "I still refuse to acknowledge that wimp as our king."

Yuuri's vein just about busted as he huffed loudly and turned his head to the side while crossing his arms over his chest.

Conrad could only smile at both of the boys' child ness. "Come on then we have to get you properly suited and assign you your work for the day" he said heading towards the entrance of the castle.

Yuuri paled considerably "I have to do work?" he asked following closely behind.

"Well you don't actually have to do anything today just watch as Gwendal fills out some forms and explains things like what to approve and what not to" Conrad replied turning a corner.

In an instant Yuuri found himself being pulled behind a curtain and soon his clothes were gone replaced with black pants and a black dress shirt similar to that of his school uniform.

"W-what the hell is this?" he asked lifting up his arms slightly.

Gunter could only gush as he looked over what Yuuri was wearing. "It fits you in all the right places!" he exclaimed in a perverted tone which made the poor boy step back a little.

"Follow me" the grayish black haired man said turning swiftly on his heel. Before Yuuri could comprehend what was going on he found himself in a different and much larger room then the one before.

"So what exactly am I suppose to do?" he asked as Gwendal sat down in a large chair, in front of him was a large pile of papers.

"Just sit there and watch I'll explain as I go through the papers."

'Jeez someone has social issues' Yuuri thought taking a seat in one of the empty chairs occupying the room.

Thirty minutes later Yuuri could be caught wondering the halls of the castle turning at random corners.

"We have to find him! He couldn't have gotten too far!" he heard the voices of several maids as they searched the area frantically.

In a hurry he entered a random room not wanting to be found by the maids.

"What are you doing in my room?" a familiar and all to obnoxious voice asked.

Yuuri looked behind him finding the blonde haired boy behind him he only shrugged his shoulder "it's only you" he muttered before peaking out the bedroom door.

Wolframs' eye twitched inwardly "what do you mean it's only ME?" Wolfram asked in an irritated voice.

"Look would you be quiet for a second I'm trying to hide from those crazy maids" Yuuri said while he still peaked out from behind the door.

Wolframs' anger slowly rose "DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUIET IN MY OWN ROOM!" he yelled grabbing Yuuri's shoulder making him face him.

"What's your problem?" Yuuri asked placing his hands on his hips.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM" Wolfram yelled "YOU'RE MY PROBLEM YOU WIMPY LOOKING KING" he raged shoving Yuuri against the door.

"Whoa! Hey that isn't such a great idea" Yuuri replied.

"DON'T TELL ME-"

_THUD_

"What was that?!"

"It came from outside lord Bielefeld's room!"

"Let's hurry it may be an intruder trying to harm him!"

Frantic running was heard as everyone raced to the source of where the noise had come from. What they saw shocked all of them.

"Ahem, well what have we here" Conrad said with a light blush tinting his cheeks.

On the floor Yuuri was on his back sitting on his middle region was Wolfram hands pinning Yuuri's arms down to his side.

"It's not what it looks like" Yuuri said pushing Wolfram off of him and standing up.

"Of course not your majesty" Gunter said eyeing Wolfram as he stood up and dusted the dirt off of his clothes.

"Back to the matter at hand why did you skip out on your session with Gwendal?" Conrad asked.

"That guy has the social skills of a tree" Yuuri dead panned.

"Well lucky for you we get to spend all day working on that paper work you so kindly left me doing" came a solid voice from behind Yuuri.

In an instant Yuuri found himself being dragged back to that dreaded office.

"All I want to do is GO HOME!" he yelled out in frustration.

--

Well after that long time of waiting I finally updated I had half of this chapter done before, but I kind of debated with myself if I would continue this story or not in the end I decided I would. After all I had already started it so why not finish it?


End file.
